Random.org TDI
Not so Happy CampersPart1 Arrivals are regular. The teams are: Screaming Gophers #Bridgette #Eva #DJ #Beth #Gwen #Leshawna #Trent #Tyler #Justin #Heather #Harold Killer Bass #Katie #Lindsay #Noah #Izzy #Geoff #Owen #Cody #Sadie #Courtney #Duncan #Ezekiel Not So Happy Campers Part 2 In the cliff-jumping challenge, DJ, Beth, and Courtney don't jump, giving the Bass the advantage. Geoff becomes the team leader for the Bass, while Katie and Sadie slow the team down with their antics. Justin allies with Beth, Bridgette and Eva and makes them do his work. The Bass win the hot-tub maing contest due to Geoff's experience with them. Heather forms an alliance with Beth, Tyler, and Harold, and concinces the guys to vote Justin out for being lazy and to keep Beth focused. The Big Sleep Harold annoys the Gopher guys, who plan to vote him out. In the awake-a-thon, he is the first person out. The awake-a-thon is won by Noah and the Bass, who pulls all-nighters regularly playing video games. After being accused of stealing Eva's dumbells, Bridgette wants the she-hulk out. While Gwen, Trent, Leshawna and Eva plan to vote for Harold, Heather's alliance plans to eliminate Leshawna., making DJ the swing vote.In the end he sides with Trent, meaning Harold is the second person voted off TDI. Dodgebrawl In the dodgeball challenge, Eva shows her strength for the Gophers, while Gwen and Trent's romance begins. By some miracle, Duncan beats Eva and wins it for the Bass. Heather convinces Bridgette, Eva, and DJ that showmances always make it far, and get them to vote out Trent. Not Quite Famous Gwen is even angrier than usual now that Trent is gone. In thhe talent show, Lindsay nearly screws her team with her terrible talent of identifying make-up brands, but Ezekiel's amazing archery skills save the Bass yet again. Heather targets Gwen, but Bridgette wants Heather gone. Eva says it will hurt her more if they vote out her allies first, si they target Beth, who nearly killed them all with her "talent" DJ sides with Eva aswell, and Beth becomes the fourth voted out. The Sucky Outdoors In the camping challenge, Katie's "amazing" sense of direction gets her team lost While lost, Cody forms a guy's alliance with all the guys on his team sans Duncan. Courtney does the same with the girls. The Gopheers easily win, due to the Bass being completely lost. Cody plans to vote out Katie for losing the challenge, while Courtney decides to vote for Cody for being the head of another alliance, Duncan sides with Courtney, making Cody the fifth person eliminated. Phobia Factor When everyone reveals their fears, Ezekiel is reveaked to be afraid of pigeons, Eva is afraid of candy, Noah states he is afraid of stupid people and says that he's been terrified since he got here. Katie has the same fear as Sadie. During the challenge, the Owen and Izzy romance starts when they are trappped in a plane together. However, when Izzy convinces him to jump alongside her, they lose the challenge for the team. The girls alliance strikes again, and Owen r is the one to walk the dock. Up The Creek On the canoe trip, Geoff and Bridgette start to bond, despite being on different tems. Heather dislikes this, and does not waste time telling this to her. Bridgette also isn't very helpful in the challenge, tripping and falling and losing it for her team. At elimination, Heather tells DJ and Eva to vote off Bridgette, for being useless. Eva sides with Heather, but DJ doesn't, sending the queen bee home seventh. Paintball Deer Hunter Cracks form in the girls alliance when Sadie wants to flip to the boys because Courtney's bossy. Courtney and Sadie have an argument, and Katie is conflicted on what side she should be on. Duncan's past with guns proves helpful as he wins the challenge for his team. Tyler is eliminated, for being the last member of Heather's Alliance and sucking in challenges. If You Can't Takee The Heat... Even without Heather, tempers flare in the gopher kitchen when Leshawna and Eva have a fight over leadership. The two girls hept production in the Gopher kitchen to a stand-still. The Bass weren't doing much better, until Izzy's "secret ingredient" won her team the challenge. It came down to Leshawna and Eva in the bottom two, but Leshawna ended up being safe, and Eva was the one sent home. Who Can You Trust? In the trust challenge, Katiecontinued to have the problem: should she flip? DJ won the challenge for his team, proving he was very trustworthy to them. In the end, Katie sticks with the girls to vote out Noah.